


A Day at the Park

by Raptor



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor/pseuds/Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa Jack and Isabelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Park

Jack made his way through the city park along the winding asphalt path to the series of slatted wooden benches just off the lone pond's southern edge. The seating area faced a small playground built upon a sand filled rectangular plot. Suit coat and tie had been abandoned before the trek from the office had begun. He knew from past experience his lapel had little chance of remaining unscathed from an afternoon with his granddaughter. His tie, it was a deadly weapon in Isabelle's hands as far as he was concerned. He considered her well developed skills for a field agent of less than 6 months. Like mother, like daughter, he thought.

A giggling group of mothers supposedly watching their older children scamper among the playground equipment, intermittently glanced at the handsome new arrival sporting the young infant on his shoulder. Oblivious to the attention he was garnering, Jack sat down at the furthest bench, rearranging little Isabelle onto his knee. She cooed quietly as she stared happily into her grandpa's eyes. A rare grin unknowingly graced his lips and he returned her smile with one of his own.

Moments later Isabelle began to cry. Jack lifted her to his shoulder and tenderly tapped her upper back until a gentle burp was expelled. Removing his jacket had been good foresight, he mused. Suddenly fascinated with the tantalizing tresses just within grasp, Isabelle reached up to firmly grab hold of a few curly locks just behind his ear. Quickly he reached up himself and gently untangled her little fingers from his silvered hair. A quick trim might be in order before their next mission together, he noted.

Isabelle's breathing began to slow as her sleepy eyelids started to lose their battle with gravity. Jack thought of similar moments nearly 30 years past, holding his own daughter in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. Those had been good times, the best of his life. Only recently had he been able to begin to reclaim those memories for himself, no longer tainted by his wife's betrayal and its aftermath.

As she entered the park she spotted the two of them from afar. It was a sight she thought she'd never see: Jack Bristow, bouncing his baby granddaughter on his knee! She smiled inwardly and thought what a wonderful doting grandfather he makes. It is a gift he richly deserves. She thought back to her lonely pregnancy and how difficult a trial it had been to go through, knowing the man she loved was alive, but not by her side to help her through the ordeal. Isabelle's life is so rich with hope and possibility, she thought, and she desperately wished for it to be untouched by ancient prophesies and the world's evil.

"Dad? Dad, are you OK?," Sydney asked a second time as she gently grasped Jack's forearm. His attention gained, he glanced up, "Hi sweetheart. I was…I'm fine. Your daughter has been a perfect angel. She seems to be the talk of the playground. That group of women keeps looking over here and smiling." Sydney, unsuccessfully attempting to resist a giggle, reached down to lift Isabelle into her arms. With a raised brow, suddenly Jack looked off into the distance, his attention momentarily captured by the retreating park visitors.

Earlier today intelligence had been gathered and the current phase of the mission successfully accomplished. She reluctantly admited she has indulged herself long enough with this side trip. With a last glance at Jack, Isabelle and newly arrived Sydney, she closed her eyes briefly to sear this image into her brain. Slowly, Irina turned away and disappeared into the waning crowd.


End file.
